Yu Yu Seiya?
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: When both Yukina and Shun are missing it is up to the bronze knights and Team Urameshi to find them.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 months since Shun has been missing, and everybody is still looking for him. Most of all Ikki was the one that didn't let them give up. The Bronze Knights searched all things possible: textbooks, Internet, satellites, and other things that the Grand Foundation had.

"Any luck?" Seiya asked his fellow friends after he slammed the 1000-paged book.

"No. Shiryu?"

"No. Ikki?"

"No." They all sighed in failure.

All of them couldn't believe it; it wasn't like Shun to do something like this. Everybody blamed himself for Shun's disappearance, mostly Ikki. Besides the time that they went to train to become knights that they been separated this long. All he wanted to do was find him, kill the person that took him away so they could be a family again.

"You guys! Come here quick!" Once they heard their Goddess's voice, they ran to her side hoping that she had found something about Shun. "I believe I have found a clue to where Shun might have gone. So get ready to go to Tokyo; we're leaving at noon."

* * *

At Yusuke Urameshi's house, Yusuke was sleeping in his bed.

"Yusuke, Yusuke. YUSUKE!!"

"What Botan? You know that I don't wake up until 1 o' clock in the afternoon!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's about Yukina we think that we might have a lead."

"Good. Is that all??" he said, as he got ready to go back to bed.

"No!! We're going to meet the people at Genkai's house at noon. So hurry up it's already 11:30 a.m."

"Aw man. Well I know one thing they better know something about Yukina."

So they all headed towards Genkai's house to find a lead on the missing ice maiden.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Remember that Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac and Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. Please leave good reviews. Note this is one of my first anime fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

At Genkai's house Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara (waiting anxiously) were waiting for their guests to arrive. It was already 12:30 and their "visitors" still weren't there. And some people were getting angry.

"Ugh! I woke up for this?! Botan I thought you said they're going to be here at noon!?"

"Shut your pothole boy!" Genkai commanded. "They are already here."

Everybody looked towards the doorway and heard about four boys arguing. Genkai just stood up and opened the door. "Welcome, come in we've been expecting you." Like lightning falling down on earth the jabbering ended, and all the Bronze knights entered into the room like if nothing happened outside.

'_This is the group that knows were Yukina is_?'

'_My Hiei isn't going to be happy now_ **_sweat drops_'**

**'**_These are the fools who know were Yukina is_'

Without hesitating Kuwabara grabbed Sienna's shoulders and yelled, "YOU KNOW WERE YUKINA IS?!" Everybody did an anime fall. Ikki pushed Kuwabara's hands off Sienna's shoulders and gave him a death glare. Everybody in Team Urameshi (except Genkai) was shock on how much energy Ikki had.

"Lets just forget what just happened and begin on why we are here." Kurama insisted. All of the knights looked at Kurama and saw some of the similarities from Shun.

"Let us start off with you guys, do you know where Yukina is?" Botan asked.

"Who's Yukina? We thought that you knew where Shun was?" Shiryu asked before Ikki said anything. "What about Shun?" Ikki asked, then he faced Sienna. "You better be explaining all of this; you said that they will know where Shun is, yet they're talking about some Yukina girl." He growled.

"Ikki calm down. Let them talk." Shiryu said, and then faced Team Urameshi "you may continue."

"So that means that you guys don't know what happened to Yukina if you don't know where she is huh?" Kuwabara asked in a sad tone.

"That does it! You guys are getting me pissed off! Since neither of us knows about the missing kids then what we're going to is that we are going to spilt into teams of four. Two from each side so we could all learn about each other. Got it? Now lets see… Kurama and Hiei, I want you to go with those two." Genkai said as she points at Hyoga and Ikki. " Yusuke! I want you and Kuwabara there to go with the other two over there. Keiko, Shizura, and I'm going with Miss Nobu here to track them with her 'Grand Foundation Stuff'" she faces Botan, "I want you to follow Yusuke just in case. Got it?"

Botan just nodded her head and grabbed Yusuke's hand. "Come on! Everybody's counting on us! Lets Go!!" She said as she dragged Seiya, Shiryu, Kuwabara, and Yusuke out of the room.

Everybody just stared at the leaving group in embarrassment. "Well I guess we should wait until they come back. Heheh." Kurama chuckled. Just before anybody could say anything they saw Botan coming with everyone else behind her.

"Where exactly do we start?"

"That is what we were about to say. Lets see Hyoga do you remember the last place were Shun was."

"Yeah at the Toskiko Park by the Nobu Mansion. He always goes there on Wednesdays afternoons to hang out with the little ones."

"Yes but what about before the park? Anything else? Genkai are you sure we need these losers?" Hiei said with an attitude tone.

"You Know What-" Ikki was about to punch Hiei with the 'Flying Phoenix' until Hyoga stopped him.

"Ikki you know that this is not the way Shun would want it." Hyoga said as he tried to calm down Ikki. "Anyways, before Shun went to the park, I think he went to the store."

Kurama thought about this, "okay then. Yusuke, why don't you and your group go find clues by the store by the park? While we go look by the park. Is that okay?"

Yusuke just nodded his head. So everybody just went towards their location to find Shun and Yukina.

* * *

At the park Kurama, Hyoga, Hiei, and Ikki were asking the little kids if they have seen Shun or Yukina.

"Yeah I remember Shun. He would always play with us. But one day this boy that's a bit older than me came and ask him if he could take him home. Then we never saw him again." A six-year-old boy told Hyoga and Ikki.

"Do you know who was the boy?" Hyoga asked.

"No. I'm sorry."

Hyoga just sighed. "It's alright. By the way, have you seen this girl?" He asked as he held up a picture of Yukina.

"Hey it's Yukina!! I remember her too! The same exact thing happened to her, the same boy asked her the same question. That was the last time we saw her too."

"Edward! We're going home now."

"Mommy! Do you remember the boy that asked Yukina and Shun to take him home?"

The mom gave a confusing look. "Why do you need to know?" she asked soothed his hair out. "Because these guys are looking for them," he said as he pointed at Ikki, Hyoga, Kurama and Hiei.

"Please Madam, we are trying to find them. You see Shun is Ikki's brother, and Yukina is a dear friend of ours. We are just trying to find them." Kurama said. Which got Hyoga and Ikki even sadder because Kurama is reminding them so much of Shun.

"Well if I remember correctly his name was Tsunaki"

"Do you remember where he lives?" They all asked.

"Mmm… oh here. I keep track on every kid that comes here just in case they get lost."

"Thank you every much." They said as they waved goodbye.

* * *

They called a taxi and now were waiting for their stop.

"So why is this Yukina girl so important to you guys?"

"Ikki! Come on now! You know that- Wait. Yeah why is she so important to you guys?"

"Well Hiei, do you want the honors or shall I tell them."

Hiei just turned his head and did "hmph!" Kurama just shook his head and did a slight smile. "Well you have to promise not to tell Kuwabara or Yukina when we find her, but Yukina is Hiei's twin sister." Ikki and Hyoga was shocked; both of them kept on looking at the picture of Yukina, then Hiei.

"I don't believe you."

"Well Ikki you don't. Also Yukina, Hiei, and I are demons, while Yusuke is a half demon. The reason why Hiei and Yukina look so different is because Yukina is a full ice demon, and Hiei is half ice half fire. The reason for that is kind of long."

Then Hyoga noticed that the taxi driver had passed their stop.

"Um… Sir? You already passed our stop." The driver said nothing. "SIR!!"

"You're not getting out of this cab alive men. For we will not let you find Shun or Yukina. Never! Hehehe!!"

Hiei just looked at Kurama to get permission, but for poor Hiei Kurama shook his head.

"Well because of Looney over here we have to jump."

Everybody agreed and all jumped out of the cab and watch it explode when it fell off a cliff. "Well should we still go to the house?" Hyoga asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt"

So they walked towards the house and saw that it was all in ashes. Even when they searched through the piles of ashes they found nothing.

"Something tells me that who ever is doing this they know about all of us. And they will do anything to stop us."

"Lets go report this to Sienna-" But his cell phone cut off Hyoga. "Hello? Yeah… yeah we were on our way right now. Okay meet you there. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"It was Seiya. He said that Sienna found the person who took Shun and Yukina"

"Well? Why are we standing here? Lets go." Hiei said.

They all nodded their head and ran towards the Grand Foundation.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please leave good reviews! Thanks to all who left reviews last time. Yu Yu Hakusho and Saint Seiya do not belong to me.


	3. who they are

At the Grand Foundation Sienna was trying to get in contact with the person that has Shun and Yukina

At the Grand Foundation Sienna was trying to get in contact with the person that has Shun and Yukina. During that time Kurama was explaining what had happen earlier.

"Wow that is totally weird. It looks like that they already know who we are." Seiya commented.

"I think that they know we could beat them."

Everybody just faced Shiryu in shock. "What do you mean Shiryu?" Seiya asked.

"I mean what I said Seiya. Who ever is doing this knows that they can't defeat us, that's why they wanted to kill Kurama and the others."

"Mmm… good point."

"Hey Sienna! Did you get connected with those people yet??"

Everybody looked at Sienna to see that she was already connected with the people.

"I was wondering when you were going to call Athena-san."

The guy was wearing a mask over his face and a hairstyle like Deathmask only it was white (his hair color). His skin was tannish color and he was very tall. His voice was very powerful.

"So you know who I am already." Sienna said as she looked down on the floor.

"ARGH!! That doesn't matter right now! Where's Shun? He better be alright if you value your life." Ikki yelled at the person.

The guy just smirked, "oh don't worry Phoenix, your brother is alright. Same thing with Yukina Hiei." The guy faced a guard that was in the background. "Bring them in now!"

Everybody paid close attention to the guard who brought two people in from behind the bookshelf. "Stop moving! You stupid brats!" He said after you heard two slaps. Next thing they saw was the guard dragging in a boy about 15 years of age with green hair that goes a little past his shoulders. He is wearing white pants with straps over his green collared shirt, and a girl about 14/15 years of age with aqua hair that goes past her shoulders. She is wearing a light blue kimono and has a red kind of bow.

"Stop pulling us!" The boy commanded the guy. Sadly the guy just laughed and threw both of them to the floor. As he tried to get up the boy notice the screen and saw some familiar faces.

"Ikki! Brother is that you?!" The boy said in tears of joy.

"Yes Shun." Ikki turned and face the guy with the mask "release them if you care about your life."

The guy just laughed. "Do you honestly think that we would give them up? Then you are very stupid." Ikki just growled.

"Brother please don't try to get us…" Shun said softly with tears coming down his cheeks. Everybody was stunned to hear what Shun had just said. "But Shun, why?"

"Because-"

"Because I'll turn him into the person lurking inside him." Everybody turned to see a man about late 20's, 6'0 with black hair that is short cropped hair. His eyes were cold dark blue, and his skin was a little darker than pale. He was also very muscular. Shun had tears in his eyes once the man walked into the room.

"What?" The Bronze knights growled in anger asking the man. The man just smirked. "What's wrong? You didn't think that you guys knew the fate for Shun here did you?" The man said when he did a smirk. Which got Ikki very angry. "Besides he's going to be my daughter's husband." "And how is that going to happen if you turn him into 'him'?" Shiryu questioned him hoping there was a way for them to get Shun back.

"That why I'll turn to the person with the 'Golden Apple' and tell her that she could borrow my daughter's body. Besides I know she will love to know that her husband is 'him'."

"Dude your sick if you think that you could turn your own daughter into something else" Yusuke yelled.

"Fine if you can't give back Shun, then at least give back Yukina." Ikki said trying to calm down his voice. Knowing he at least get somebody back, seeing that it was the right thing to do.

The guy just started to laugh so hard that even Hiei had to yell to get his attention. "You fool! If I kidnapped her then why would I give her back? No, you see this young ice maiden is going to be my wife." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Everybody had a shocked expression on his or her face. "What do you mean your _**bride**_?" Hiei snarled. "Yeah! You punk she can't be your bride!" Kuwabara commented.

"Of course she can and will. You see this precious jewel is going to be _mine_. I mean being an ice maiden and I'm so strong, it's only natural."

"Watch it dude!" Hyoga said as he pointed his finger towards the man. "We're going to get Yukina and Shun back if it's the last thing we do!"

Once again the guy laughed, "If you do come to rescue them you just jeopardize their lives."

"How so?" Kurama asked calmly. Mostly everyone from Princess Sienna side was shocked that this guy was still so calm even hearing what happened.

"Because if you guys come to get one of them we'll put these fire talismans on Yukina and zap Shun with lightning. So that will bring some of 'his' spirit inside of him."

"Fool!" Everybody looked at Hiei who said the comment looking down. "Don't you know that will just kill her!"

"That's nothing! Besides she could survive it! She is the twin of a powerful demon, and that blood flows through her which also makes her very powerful. Like the blood of the traitor."

Ikki felt like punching the guy in the face after he found out that he couldn't do anything to help his brother and Hiei's sister. "Make sure that this is the last time I hear from you people ever again." With that the screen went black and Kuwabara fell down on the floor crying.

"Damn it! Damn it! We can't do anything now! They are holding all the cards and now we'll never see them again!" he whined. "No, you're wrong. You see this is something that we all learned from our battles. That human are given a gift, a gift to create miracles. That is what we're going to get Shun and Yukina back."

"Wow Shiryu won't Dohko be proud." Hyoga said clapping.

"Well you can count me in!" Yusuke said as he got off the ground. "Come on Kuwabara this is something we can all do together."

"Your right Urameshi! Let's do it!"

" I think that this will be a great experience for all of us. Right Hiei?"

Everybody looked at Hiei to see his thoughts on this. He just smirked and said "So what's are lead?" Everybody looked at Sienna, "well Sienna how did you get hold of those people?" "I asked Shaka to find out who took him." She answered.

"Do know their names Sienna-san?" Sienna turned around not wanting to answer the question.

"Sienna-san, if you don't tell us who it is then we will never see Shun or Yukina ever again." Kurama reminded her. "Sienna if you are truly the goddess of wisdom Athena then you should know that not telling us is very wrong and is not smart."

"Fine I'll tell you who it is. The person is…."

To be continued.

* * *

Sorry it took a long time to update this chapter it's because school caught up with me and I didn't have enough time. I do not own anything! Except for the crazy king who wants Yukina. Please review and give me ideas on what you think should happen. Thanks!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm going to stop writing Yu Yu Seiya for a while, because in one of the fanfictions that I'm writing it has spoilers on what happened. Also due to school I might get to it hopefully… once a week. Sorry for to the people who wanted to know what's going to happen. And I thank AnimeLover77777 and YaoiLover 56 for advises they gave me!!!! I will surely put them into my story!!! :3. I hope you guys like the next fanfiction that I'm posting up!!!!


End file.
